


Stone Prison

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: An Idea I Had, Gen, Inanimate Transformation, Inspired by..., Statue Transformation, Tears, Why Did I Write This?, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: After the sacrifice, Micheal is not retired...but is trapped inside a stone prison for his misdeeds.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 6





	Stone Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea i had in mind while watching the end of "The Trolley Problem", so yeah, that's what i did.
> 
> (Also, i watched Frozen, watched other vids, read other fics, and listened to music for inspiration)

"Hello, boss" Micheal chirped as if nothing happened. Micheal just realized the meaning of The Trolley problem and sacrificed himself for Eleanor, he knew that it would end in retirement, and by retirement he meant the end of him, Shawn stared at him with tranquil fury.

"Do you realize what you have done?" He scowled. Micheal cringed at the tone of his voice, he felt the fury of his boss.

"I know you're going to retire me but please do it so i won't be scared" The risen demon begged. Shawn smiled a devious smile, Micheal looked at him in fear, Shawn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No...you're not retired...I planned a fitting punishment for you" He said in a voice that made Micheal shiver.

"What is it?" Micheal asked.

"You remember those trapped demons i told you about?" Shawn asked. Micheal's eyes widened, he had remember what happened to those demons: they were turned to stone, Micheal shivered in fear, he then looked at the portal, he remember Eleanor and the others, they should be safe by now, he knew that nobody can save him, he sighed as he straighten himself.

"Ok Shawn....You win" Micheal said in defeat.

"You're accepting fate? Why on earth would you wanna do that?" Shawn asked. Micheal then looked at Shawn and the demons with a brave face, even though there were tears falling.

"Because it's for my friends" Micheal replied back.

Shawn growled in anger, he then snapped his finger with his right hand, on his free hand, a dark teal and green spider appeared, the spider crawled down from Shawn's hand to Micheal's hand, it then bit into it, Micheal cried out in pain, he watched as his body started to turn to stone, but he knew he was turning into a statue for a good cause, he closed his eyes for the final time.

"Eleaner" He whispered as the stone path arrived to his face. Then Micheal completely to a stone statue, Shawn looked at it and sighed. 

"Oh, Micheal...you could've just still followed our rules and still be alive and moving, but you betrayed us and now you become trapped like the rest of them, unable to move a single muscle, to be forgotton, and to be alone for eternity, you earned this" He spoke. Shawn then turned to the other demons, who looked at the statue that was Micheal. 

"Take him to where the other trapped demons are" He commanded. The demons nodded as the carried of the stone statue of Micheal to where the other statues were, The Micheal statue shedded a single tear, accepting it's fate.  
\----------------------  
Eleanor, with help from the others, had convinced the judge to go back for Micheal and hopefully save him, they passed through the portal, but not without a protected barrier around them, they snuck past the demons and looked everywhere, they then entered an underground cave, they looked around and they saw the detailed life-size statues, which are showing expressions of terror and despair on their faces.

"Whoa, this exhibit is way loco, man" Jason exclaimed.

"They must have been either people turned to stone or demons turned to stone" Tahani exclaimed.

"If you're saying that demons are turned to stone here, you better not imply that Micheal turned to stone" Chidi exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to keep going" Eleanor reassured.

Eleanor and the others kept looking around the cave, kept on looking at the stone prisons of the demons and people, Eleanor looked forward and stopped at her tracks, she saw something she wished wasn't real...She saw Micheal, who was like the other statue but looked more melancholic than afraid.

"MICHEAL!" Eleanor shouted. Eleanor ran towards the statue that was Micheal, she looked up as tears welled up in her eyes, The others went towards Eleanor and couldn't believe their eyes, Eleanor reached out a hand towards the statue.

"Micheal...no...no, please...please...please don't go" Eleanor whispered in a sobbing voice. Eleanor looked up at the Micheal statue, she then broke down crying, Everyone watched the scene.

"Micheal..." Janet whispered in a sad tone.

Everyone watched in sadness in silence, letting Eleanor weep against the statue's chest....Then Eleanor's tears seeped into the heart of the statue, it then the statue cracked, Eleanor jerked her head up, the others noticed it too, In few seconds, the stone cracked totally and freed Micheal out from the spell, safe and sound, He fell over, Eleanor caught him, surprised.

"Micheal?" She exclaimed.

Micheal slid his eyes open, he blinked a couple of times, he then saw Eleanor and the others.

"E-Eleaner?" Micheal asked. Eleanor gasped as she shedded tears of joy, she then hugged the golden-hearted demon, the demon hugged her back.

"I thought you wouldn't come back for me...why?" Micheal asked.

"Because even though you're a demon, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for us, if that isn't the greatest thing then i don't know what is" Eleanor answered.

Micheal smiles as he looked at Eleanor, Everyone watched with relief, Suddenly, a voice interrupted the moment.

"So you freed him from his stone prison" It said. Micheal and Eleanor turned around, Shawn was there, Eleanor went towards him, with a very stern look.

"He's defective, he has a heart that's unlike all of us" Shawn said. 

"He is more of a heart than you'll ever be" Eleanor remarked. Eleanor then turned to leave, she then turned to Shawn and slapped him across the face, making him fall.

"Good one" Micheal whispered.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here" Eleanor replied.

Everyone got out from the cave, Shawn looked at the scene with a scowl on his face.

"You'll regret this" He whispered.


End file.
